


Test

by You_are_perfect



Series: HideHaiseWeek2015 [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 4:Introductions to the Quinx, Drabble, Hide being such a dick, M/M, One-Shot, Random - Freeform, hidehaiseweek2015, it's really hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be interesting to meet with the Quinx~ *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, it's not really introduction much. More like, the Quinx's first meeting with (Hide)Yoshi.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“C'mon, it won’t be that bad”

“But what if he’ll get mad with us?”

“Does it really matter?”

The Quinx gathered together in the living room. Usually it was only three of them. However, Urie finally join them in this plan. Not sure why, this was a bit out of character of him.

Shirazu planned for them to make ambush attack toward Sasaki. This was just an idea to prank on him and also to show Sasaki that the four of them could fight against him.

Urie slightly agree with this plan. Mutsuki believed it was best for them not to do it. Saiko did not want to hurt ‘Maman’s feeling. So it was a tie now.

“If we show Sassan that we could beat him, maybe he will believe in our strength. We can’t just act like we’re weak or something. We need to show him we’re strong!” Shurazu emphasizes his point.

“I get that, Shirazu. But is it really important for you to stand on the table just to say that?” Saiko raised her eyebrows.

Shirazu looked down and realized both of his foot were on the coffee table. Quickly, he got down and sat back on the couch. He was still waiting for Mutsuki and Saiko to respond back.

“Please, it’s not like we’re gonna hurt him” Urie added. That made Shirazu more surprised, did he just back him up?

Mutsuki and Saiko exchanged a few looks. They traded their opinion with this plan telepathically. Saiko smiled a little while Mutsuki just sighed.

”Fine, we’re in,”

***

The Quinx prepared behind the door. Their mentor could come in by any moment from now on. Right now, he was out for a meeting with Arima and Akira.

After hearing Sasaki’s footstep finally approaching, Shirazu signalled the other three to get ready. All of them nodded and perfected their stance. Their plan was to attack Sasaki together at the same time, hoping that it would left no time for him to attack them back.

By the time the door was opened, the four of them leaped forward and assailed Sasaki.

Unfortunately, it was not their mentor who entered into the Chateau. Instead, it was a bright-haired stranger who came in first.

The stranger managed to dodge every of their attack. Not just that, it only took a few hits from him for the Quinx to fall down and groaned in pain. The stranger dusted off his hands when he finally done with them.

”What the hell are you doing, Yoshi?!”

Shirazu lifted his head and saw Sasaki’s face was a mix between anger and shock. He could sensed that his mentor was holding himself from doing any reckless that could make him regret later.

The stranger –or Yoshi-- turned his body toward Sasaki and commented

”While their plan to make ambush attack upon you was a good idea, that was not enough to attack an enemy. They should expect a lot of possibilities in order to avoid loss. However, that would not be enough since they are not strong enough yet. Tell me Sasaki, how can you expect a bunch of young ghoul investigator to defeat strong ghouls while they can’t even defeat a human like me?”

Just like that, he left the Quinx and Sasaki in confusion.

”Excuse me for a while,” Sasaki told them before he chased the bright-haired man from behind.

When both the stranger and their mentor finally gone, Saiko retorted “Well, at least it was not Maman who beat the crap out of us,”

***

”What the fuck was that?” Sasaki asked when he finally managed to hold Yoshi down.

”What the fuck was what?” Yoshi lifted his eyebrow with expressionless face.

”THAT!” Sasaki shouted “You told me that you wanted to meet them, not to beat them!”

”Well, I just wanted to test them out. From what I gathered, either you are too soft on them or they are not just fit to be one of the CCG investigator,” Yoshi concluded.

”You’re wrong!” Sasaki denied it “Besides, where did you learn all that? That’s not something a normal human would learn every day”.

”Do you think so?” Yoshi smiled, but not in a good way. Sasaki was unable to answer that question back. Somehow, Sasaki sensed a dark and mysterious aura surrounded Yoshi.

Yoshi knew that Sasaki has a lot of question in his mind, but the human could only answered one of them “I learn that to survive in this fucked up world, Sasaki. I do anything to make sure I will not the first one who falls down. Plus, CCG’s main goal is not to protect human from ghouls, right?”

Sasaki was about to oppose that, but Yoshi’s ringtone interrupted them out of nowhere. Yoshi waved him a goodbye before he left Sasaki behind and answered his call.

Sasaki stood there like a dumb until he realized he had the Quinx to look after. Without wasting any time, he rushed back to the Chateau.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Hide is not really good to them (I'm sorry but I really want to do this!)


End file.
